


Hey Honey

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You want to join me at my table?” Meliorn asked, pointing towards an empty table near the corner where there sat an almost empty drink. “We don’t have to talk, but no one would bother you.”
Relationships: Meliorn/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	Hey Honey

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Shadowhunterschallenge](https://shadowhunterschallenges.tumblr.com/) Rare, Obscure and Crack ship challenge.

Jace frowned, leaning away from the girl sitting so close to him. In the past, he would be all over chatting someone up in the bar and then going home with them, but right now, he just wanted to drink and not think about anything, especially how the girl looked far too much like the girl he had gone through a painful break up with recently. 

An arm slipped around his shoulders and someone was leaning closer, making him freeze, but a voice saying, “Hey honey, I’m sorry I’m late,” made him loosen up a bit. Someone must have seen what was happening and decided to step in. 

He turned to see his savior, surprised it was a man he frequently saw at this bar, usually with several men and women. He had long hair and a handsome face, one he had found himself staring at once or twice, but since the man was always with someone else, Jace never bothered to introduce himself. 

He smiled at him, thankful this man had come between him and the woman. “I wasn’t waiting long,” Jace answered, placing a hand over the other man’s, pretending to know him. He saw the girl get up and walk away, leaving them alone. 

“You want to join me at my table?” Meliorn asked, pointing towards an empty table near the corner where there sat an almost empty drink. “We don’t have to talk, but no one would bother you.”

Jace bit his lip, thinking for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“No problem,” The man said, taking a step away and leading him back towards the table.

“I’m Jace,” He said as he took a seat across from the man.

“Meliorn,” Meliorn said with a soft smile.

“You’re alone tonight?” Meliorn raised an eyebrow and Jace flushed slightly, looking down at his beer. “I uh-sorry. I’ve seen you around, but you’re usually with someone.”

“I needed a break,” Meliorn answered. “Good thing I did, you looked like you weren’t having a good time.”

“My girlfriend broke up with me,” Jace sighed. “So I just really wanted to come here and have a drink.”

“I’m sorry. Break ups can be tough.”

Jace nodded, looking back up at Meliorn. Though he was still hurting and not yet ready to move on, Jace still found himself wanting to get to know Meliorn better. He shifted his eyes away again, tapping his fingers on the table and watching some people dance. “So, have you had dinner yet?” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. “Shit, I’m sorry. That sounded really forward.”

Meliron chuckled quietly. “No, I haven’t had dinner.”

“Do you like burgers?”

“I prefer veggie burgers, but there’s a place I know that sells all kinds.”

“Oh, are you a vegetarian?”

“Does it bother you?”

Jace shook his head. “No! No. I don’t have a problem with that. I know the place you’re talking about. Would you like to go with me?”

Meliorn smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I would.”

“Great!” Jace said, standing up. He stood there for a moment as Meliorn grabbed his coat, thinking about what was happening and then hesitantly said, “This isn’t a date, I just want to get to know you better. That’s not to say that maybe I won’t be interested in a date at some point, but I just don’t want a date right now.”

“Relax, Jace,” Meliorn said. “I didn’t think this was a date.” He looped his arm with Jace’s and led him out of the bar. “I much rather get to know a person first before I date them anyways. So let’s see if we can be friends first, okay?”

Jace nodded. “Yeah. Friends first.”

Meliorn gave him another smile and they walked down the sidewalk together towards the twenty four hour diner a few blocks away. It was the first time in weeks that Jace felt like he could actually breath and smiled back at him. He didn’t know what this was going to turn into, but he was hopeful that maybe he wouldn’t feel so sad anymore.


End file.
